the girl that gave me hope
by Nova.Pox
Summary: Sebastian has always lived by his father's rules, but when Valentine announces he is to marry a mysterious wife with a terrible past is he up to the challenge? At first she seems to hate him but over time will he change her and will she of all the people
1. Chapter 1

I laid there uncomfortably, I continued to stare at the boring white ceiling. Why hadn't I taken my mother's advice and painted my walls another colour? Ugh white the colour of mourning What could this mysterious maiden look like? Would she favour me? What happened if she found out I was part demon? I gulped as I heard our old iron gates opened to the sound of horse hooves galloping to our front door. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and took a deep breath.


	2. gabriel's last child

chapter 2

Valentine was standing near the door when there was a soft knock, He opened our sleek black door, and there stood a maiden with fiery red hair and eyes as green as evergreen leaves. I stood up and smiled she looked from my head to my toes but didn't respond back just turned to my father.

"Valentine is this him?"

"Yes. Clarrisa this is Jonathan. Jonathan this is Clarrisa Fairchild"

"If I may ask, but why does she look so much like Jocelyn"

No respond came as Clarrisa sat down on the other side of the couch clearly uninterested in starting a conversation with me. Which made the situation quite awkward, Valentine couldn't stand our silence any longer and asked Clarrisa

"Clarrisa"

"Please call me Clary"

"Clary, welcome to the Morgenstern estate" Eyeing her fairchild ring

"It is a pleasure to be here Valentine" She smiled gracefully

"How was the journey my dear"

"Just fine. Though I must ask, why is the outside all painted in black? With gold stars scattered on the roofs; I know the Morgenstern family symbol is 'the falling star' But may I ask why?"

"I myself find it quite intriguing, into why our fathers chose the name Morgenstern. But nevertheless they have made their decision into what the name means. As to why the manor is painted black, its a personal preference among the family"

"I see" she nodded

This was going nowhere I thought to myself, not a moment later Jocelyn arrived and Clary brightened up

"Hello Auntie"

"Hello Clary, how are you?"

"Just fine" her tone of voice was just so childish,

"That is very good to hear" Jocelyn laughed as she sat next to Valentine

They continued to make small talk whilst I stayed silent, Valentine also looked rather uncomfortable sitting there only briefly answering Clary's questions.

**Clary POV**

I sat there unwilling, Jonathan had't said a word to me yet, well not personally anyway, why am I even here? I should be with the Herondale's and the Lightwood's they are so much more comforting then the 3 people who are with me in this room. Apart from my auntie I don't know anything about the Morgenstern's apart from they are the richest and clearly the only family who can shut the Clave up with wasting a single breath. Valentine is famous because he ruined the accords and is apparently the 'King' but I don't care anyway. Likewise I hate Jonathan he looks exactly like Valentine which scares me really. I want to get out of here but from Valentines overpowering look I obviously wasn't going anyway, anytime soon….

**Jocelyn POV**

Valentine had a hard stare at his face, he generally never smiles unless Jonathan actually does something good. I looked at my hands, Clary couldn't see the scars because they were fading but what I saw was Ithuriel hands touching mine begging me to let him go. This was against what my fathers had taught me, I thought of how ashamed they must be…. Letting Ithuriel suffer at the hands of Valentine, His voice echoed through my head 'Let me go back to my brothers" I promised him "Soon" But I haven't had the guts to go back and release him from this terrible world. Clary asked

"Apparently you have Ithuriel"

"How… How did you know that?!" Shouted Valentine

Clarrisa got up and lowered her sleeve showing a scar the shape of a small pair of angel wings which was bloody.

"Because I can feel when a angel is Close! I feel his pain! Let him go!" She protested

"No"

"Then I'll go realise him myself!" Storming out the door

Valentine swore

"Jonathan go stop Clarrisa"

"Yes father" He obeyed obediently and ran after her.

**Sebastian POV **

"Clary!" I shouted as she ran to the shed where father kept Ithuriel under demon chains. I could hear the moans of happiness as Clary kicked the door down. By the time I was there Clary and Ithuriel were talking

"Ithuriel. I have come to save you"

"Oh thank the blessed heavens. The last descendant of Gabriel has come"

"Yes Ithuriel." She smiled as she grabbed a dagger out

"End my life child" He coughed

"STOP!"

The both stared at me

"Clarrisa is it true? Are you the arch angel's last defendant?"

"Yes"

Plunging the dagger into Ithuriel's chest who dropped dead. I watched as a light appeared and Ithuriel said to clary

"Thank you. I will not forget this Clarrisa"

"Be safe Ithuriel" She smiled as the light faded away

She turned to me

"You have no idea what you've done… My father is going to kill you"

"He can't I have the angels on my side" Pushing past me and back into the Manor defiantly.


	3. filler chapter'

**Jonathan Pov**

We sat in the manor silently as my father paced back and fought, he was pissed. Clarissa on the other hand was sitting there smiling like an idiot. My father occasionally stopped and grunted before continuing with his pacing, what is with mad men and pacing? I swear its some sort of trait they all get!

"Father, what are you thinking?" asking curiously

"I can't believe it. I was beaten by you!" he shouted at Clarissa

She bursted out and started laughing

"If you don't want me to marry Jonathan just say the word and I shall be gone"

I looked at her before grabbing her arm. She was so small I swear.

"No, we are getting married" I spoke before my father had the chance.

"Very well" he sat down exhausted

"Well, let's go look at some dresses!" my mother suggested to Clarissa who nodded

As soon as the women left the room, my father literally broke down, not with tears but with pure fury.

**This is just a filler for now **

**Promise to update soon. **


End file.
